fandubbers_vffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kanari Raspberry
Présentation Kanari Raspberry (Youtube: Kanari Raspberry) (Twitter: KanariRaspberry) est une fandubbeuse, auteure et dessinatrice française active sur YouTube. Elle est également en école de théâtre. Sa chaîne a été créée le 21 août 2012 et sa première vidéo a été postée le 8 juillet 2017, soit presque cinq ans plus tard. Elle avait néanmoins déjà prêté sa voix plusieurs fois sur d'autres chaînes. Plus tard, elle a également fait du doublage pour la chaîne Re: Take et pour le jeu Starflint. Sa chaîne propose principalement des fandubs français des vidéos d'animation asdfmovie du YouTubeur britannique Tomska. Kanari Raspberry est également connue pour avoir dirigé deux gros projets de doublage amateur : le film Dōbutsu no Mori (fr: Animal Crossing) et l'anime Mangirl!. L'avatar qu'elle utilise en vidéo est inspiré des personnages de Sergent Keroro (ケロロ軍曹, Keroro Gunsō). Voxographie Audiobooks * Caution Investigation #1, cinquième étage sans ascenseur ni escaliers - Dulcis (chez Convergence) * Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit - Acte 1 scène 3 - Sorcière aux bonbons (chez Nadechi) Comic dubs * Bendy and the ink machine, compilation de comic dubs - Vivi (chez Navras Prod) * Pokémon Épée et Bouclier, la dresseuse ch'ti ! - L'héroïne (chez MrWizzLight) * Pokémon Sword and Shield, animation - Donna (chez MoXiio) * Skullgirls Comy Dub : Ice cream everyday - Parasoul (chez VltheSixth) * Skullgirls Comy Dub : Private room - Parasoul (chez VltheSixth) * Insomnia : épisode 3 - La dame du parc (cher Navras Prod) Fandubs courts * Asdfmovie, épisodes 1 à 11 - Personnages divers (sur sa propre chaîne) * Asdfmovie: deleted - Personnages divers (sur sa propre chaîne) * Bensdfmovie - Personnages (sur sa propre chaîne) * FuriMania - ??? (chez Etienne) * Gurren Lagann : Lagann-hen, scène finale - Kiyo, voix additionnelles (chez Hoshikuzu) * Les aristochats, les gammes et les arpèges - Toulouse (chez carondeful) * Les aristochats, un réveil mouvementé - Toulouse (chez carondeful) * Les super nanas, reboot spectaculaire ! - Bulle (chez John Neige) * Tales of Grace F - Asbel (chez Ashel) * The Birthday - FNAF - Karen (chez Le Département Hope) * Undertale animation, Funny Bones ! - La lapine (chez Navras Prod) * Yandere Simulator Rival Introduction Video - Asu Rito (chez Nadechi) Fandubs d'épisodes * Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV - Épisode 3 - Une servante (chez TamakiSan211 - Dubbing) * Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World - Chisa (chez Emma Chara) * Plastic Nee-san, épisode 0 à 3 - Okappa (chez TamakiSan211 - Dubbing) * Elsword El Lady, épisodes 1 à 4 - Elesis (chez Solros) Fandubs jeux vidéo * Apex Legends - Découvrez Pathfinder Trailer - Voix off (chez Le Département Hope) * Death Stranding Trailer 2019 - Bridget Amelie (chez TamakiSan211 - Dubbing) * Death Standing Trailer E3 2018 - Léa Seydoux (chez TamakiSan211 - Dubbing) * Sea of Thieves France - Le Choc des Océans 4 : Trailer - ??? (chez Sea of Thieves France) * Skullgirls story mode : Squigly - Parasoul (chez VltheSixth) * Starflint - Krystall * Yandere Simulator, première cassette - Ryoba (chez Krystool) * Yandere Simulator, conversation entre Kokona et Ayano - Kokona (chez Krystool) * Yandere Simulator, une leçon d'enfance - Ryoba (chez Nadechi) Gros projets * Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, épisodes 1 & 2 - Minami, La directrice (chez PopCor Prod) * Dōbutsu no Mori (Animal Crossing - le film) - Opélie (projet personnel) * Gods'School, les dieux de l'Olympe - Méduse (chez GODs' School : The Olympian gods) * Mangirl - Aki Torii (projet personnel) * The Room - Lisa (chez Paf) Vidéos diverses * Chui à la popote !! (I'm at soup) - Lelouch (sur sa propre chaîne) * Mirai Nikki en 13 minutes - Hinata (chez Re: Take) * Parodie Youjo Senki | Animea #19 - Voix SNCF, Viktoriya, Erich (chez Aeryo | ANIMEA) * VF VS VO : The Room - Lisa (chez Paf)